Monsters of a Different Kind
by Rei Firestar
Summary: After the defeat of Moo, Genki returns home. But everyone else follows him home but as humans. In a freak accident, the end up going back to the monster world to chase down someone who could destroy it. Can they defeat this monster of a different kind?
1. The Arrival

Hi all! My first Monster Rancher fic! Aren't ya'll proud? Correction, aren't ya'll scared? I know  
you are. I hope you peoples enjoy it! Oh, and the plot? If there is one, it's discovered far into  
the story. Now, to the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I got popcorn! I got sodas! Here ya go, sir! Oh no, I'm very sorry, but I don't own   
Monster Rancher or any of its characters...Oh well! I got'cha popcorn, right here!  
  
Monsters of a Different Kind  
Chapter One  
by: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Arrival  
  
"I hope this works."  
  
Genki stood in the middle of the shrine. It was time to go home. Moo had been defeated and he was  
no longer needed.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be bad if you were ripped into a million pieces."  
  
"Don't even think that, Hare!"  
  
"Mochi, yeah!"  
  
"Just joking!"  
  
Genki laughed.  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-bye, guys. I'll miss ya..."  
  
"Chi..."  
  
"Take care, kid."  
  
"Adios amigo."  
  
"Good-bye, Genki."  
  
"See ya round, Genki."  
  
Holly walked up to him.  
  
"Make sure you take care of yourself and try to be a little more careful."  
  
"I will. You do the same."  
  
He embraced her briefly, and she returned it just as light as he had.  
  
"Good-bye, everyone."  
  
Holly started to 'unlock' Genki. An array of various colors started to surround him. He began to  
float up through the air.  
  
"Bye Genki!"  
  
"See ya!"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
"Be careful!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
"Take care!"  
  
"Don't kill Hare! (You can guess who Genki was talking to.)"  
  
"I will!"  
  
A sudden flash of light, and Genki was traveling back home. He tumbled out off his television set  
and did a somersault till he hit the wall.  
  
"Ow...ha! I'm home!"  
  
"WHOA!!!!!"  
  
"What the-?!"  
  
Suddenly something flew through the television set the same way he did. He caught it before it   
could smack the wall.  
  
"Holly?! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Genki?!"  
  
He picked her up off of the floor.  
  
"AARRRGGGG!!!!!"  
  
Something else tumbled out of the TV. He caught it as well. It was a human boy! He was about 15  
to 16 years of age, wore a white t-shirt with a blue denim vest over it. He had blue jean pants  
and a gray/white colored cap. Under the cap he had silver hair. His blue eyes burned.  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
He looked at his hands. He appeared to be in shock. He looked up at Genki and Holly. When he did,  
they got a clear look at his face and the scar under his right eye.  
  
"I-I'm human?"  
  
"Tiger?! Is that you?!"  
  
"Hey now, I'm confused!"  
  
"CCCHHHHHIIIIIIII!!!!"  
  
Another something tumbled out of the TV. This one was a human girl. She wore a light pink t-shirt  
and the same color shorts. In fact, the only thing on her that wasn't pink (that they could see)  
was a white pair of socks! She had bright blue eyes and a pink shade of hair. (Think Chibi-Usa/Rini  
from Sailor Moon, only a lighter shade.) It was in a ponytail that came out the back of her (guess  
what color) pink cap. She looked about Genki's age. Maybe a year older.  
  
"...Chi? Genki, chi?"  
  
"Mochi...ha! So you ARE a girl!"  
  
"Chi?"  
  
"You're human!"  
  
"CHI!!!"  
  
"This is unbelievable!"  
  
"WAAAAAAAA!!!!"  
  
Out tumbled our next contestant! He looked about 13 with blond hair in a Jonny Quest like hairstyle  
and had green eyes. He had no shirt, but a tight set of yellow shorts that cut just above the knee.  
  
"What is going on here?!"  
  
"Suezo!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You're a human!"  
  
"What...AAH! I don't wanna be like Genki!"  
  
"I'm hurt..."  
  
"Wow, chi! He's cute!"  
  
"Mochi! That's Suezo you're talkin about!"  
  
"You're right, chi."  
  
"Mochi, in this world, if you say 'chi' on the end of something, people are gonna think your nuts!"  
  
"But Ge-"  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAH!!!"  
  
Thunk. The next person flew into the room. He looked 14 years old. He had brown shaggy hair (kinda  
like Suezo's.) and brown eyes. He wore a white shirt with brown vest. He also wore a set of brown  
pants. Other than color, he and Tiger had an almost identical wardrobe.  
  
"If my calculations are correct, I am now a Homosapien!"  
  
"If that means human, then you're right!"  
  
"Welcome to the party, Hare!"  
  
Hare looked at who he thought was Suezo.  
  
"Hey Suezo, forgetting somethin?"  
  
He looked down.  
  
"Aah!"  
  
Genki laughed and tossed him a gray shirt that was lying on the bed.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Hey, we're missing someone..."  
  
"One, two, three, four...five...six- You're right!"  
  
"GOOOOOOOLLL!!!!"  
  
"It's Golem!"  
  
"Golem...?"  
  
Everyone moved out of the television's path. Then out shot Golem! He looked about 19 years old.  
He was very well built and wore a gray tank top. He also had a tight pair of gray pants. His hair  
was straight and a dark gray color and he had brown eyes. He also wore a gray pair of finger gloves.  
  
"Golem!"  
  
"You guys are all here! But..how did this happen?"  
  
"Who knows? All we know is now we're on you're world Genki."  
  
Genki stood in thought for a moment.  
  
"GENKI!"  
  
"Aah! Oh, it was just my mom. Look, I'll be right back, don't...touch...anything...understand?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"GENKI!"  
  
"COMING MOM!"  
  
Genki ran out of his room and downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"What's all the noise up there?"  
  
"Oh, some of my friends from out of town stopped by. We're, uh...discussing where they'll stay!"  
  
"Well, how many are there?"  
  
"...Six?"  
  
"Six?! I can only keep one, MAYBE two here, you know that!"  
  
"I know! I think I'll show them to a hotel later."  
  
"Alright. Oh, and Akiko called. She said you can call her back when you got the time."  
  
"Okay, I'll go call her, then show my friends to a hotel."  
  
"Just don't be out till past midnight, okay?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Genki grabbed a cordless phone and ran upstairs.  
  
"Alright you guys."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Mom wanted to know what the fuss was up here. Oh, some of ya'll can stay the night, but the rest  
I'm taking to town. I know a place where you won't be bothered. Now, I gotta call someone, so I   
want you guys to be quiet, okay? Just sit on the floor and don't touch anything, okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Genki turned his phone on and dialed a number. (AN: Remember, the people in his room can only hear  
his side of the phone, not Akiko's. Oh, an in case you can't figure it out, Akiko is a girl. Duh.)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Ki."  
  
"Oh Genki! Hi!"  
  
"What's up, girl?"  
  
"Can you meet me in front of Hochi's Deli in an hour?"  
  
"Yeah, sure baby."  
  
"I told you not to call me that!"  
  
"Aw, why not, baby?"  
  
"I am NOT a baby, especially not yours!"  
  
"Oh now come on, that's not true!"  
  
"Yes it is! Just...meet me there, okay?"  
  
"Meet at the meat, got'cha."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, babe."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Click!  
  
Genki hung up the phone.  
  
"Sounds like Genki's got himself a girlfriend." Tiger started.  
  
"It sure does!" Hare jumped in.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you had a honey at home?"  
  
"Who ever said I did, Suezo?"  
  
"Well, that chat was convincing enough."  
  
Genki laughed.  
  
"Oh, I'll explain that later. Right now, I have to take you guys to town. The girls can sleep here  
tonight, but you guys are going to sleep...well, I'll show you. Come on."  
  
They went to the door.  
  
"Bye Mom! I'm showing the 4 guys where they're gonna stay!"  
  
"Genki! Come here!"  
  
He gave a quick groan of frustration, but obeyed.  
  
"Yeah, Mom?"  
  
"I can only keep one girl, unless one of them wants the couch."  
  
"It's okay Ms. Genki's mom, chi. I'll spend the night with them!"  
  
"I'll do it Mochi."  
  
Genki turned to face them.  
  
"Mochi, I think you should go definitely. You have more fighting skills, no offence Holly."  
  
"None taken."  
  
"And that's...well...let's just say, you might need it. Now go, I'll be right there."  
  
He turned back to his mom.  
  
"Alright. Holly is staying the night here."  
  
"Holly, is it? Well, pleased to meet you Holly."  
  
"Meet? Oh man! I still gotta meet Akiko at Hochi's! I've got a little under an hour!"  
  
"You'll be making the deadline."  
  
"Uh-huh! Bye Mom!"  
  
Genki ran out the door, roller blades and the guys in tow.  
  
He saw an elevator closing and ran to it. He thrust his hand in just as it closed.  
  
"*Phew* Almost didn't make it. Come on guys!"  
  
They were afraid.  
  
"It's just an elevator. Step in!"  
  
They did. When they exited, they looked around.  
  
"Did it warp dimensions or something?"  
  
"No, it's just a faster way than taking the stairs. Now come on!"  
  
Genki strapped on his skates.  
  
"Hope you guys can keep up!"  
  
He went right out the door. They ran as fast as they could to keep up. He skated down the streets,  
pulling off various skate tricks, such as grinding the guard rails and jumping benches. He saw a  
girl propped up on a rail near a road. He slowed down just so, and advanced towards her. He came  
right up to her and pecked her on the cheek.  
  
"Genki!"  
  
He just laughed. He skated backwards so he could get her reaction. He almost crashed.  
  
"One of these days your gonna break your neck and I'm just gonna laugh!"  
  
He laughed at her again and turned back around. The 'monsters' and Holly saw the whole thing. Some  
of them laughed at him, others just gave a 'he would' grunt or sigh.   
  
"Hey, I'll be back in under half an hour!" he shouted over his shoulder, but just kept going. Not  
much long after, Genki slowed down. The rest of the 'monsters' were able to catch up and stopped  
when he did. They were in front of an old abandoned building. Genki sighed.  
  
"Come on."  
  
He slid on in there with the rest of them behind him.  
  
"Stay together, you guys. Don't stray anywhere." Genki whispered quietly. They nodded in   
acknowledgement.  
  
He went a little farther until he found a large overturned piece of scrap metal.  
  
"Psst! PSST! Ryushi Himero!"  
  
A teenage boy stood up from behind it, cocked gun in hand.  
  
"Halt you!- oh, it's just you, G."  
  
The boy, Ryushi, uncocked his gun and tapped 3 times on the metal.  
  
"What's up, pal?"  
  
"I need you to take these 5 in for a while. Can ya?"  
  
"Hmm...*whistle* Kaixer(pronounced Kaiser)! Make room for 5 more guests, now!"  
  
"Thanks. Okay guys, just follow this guy here and the guy he'll introduce as Kaixer, and now one  
else, got it?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Okay, good. Come on Holly."  
  
Genki went to leave and Holly followed him out. They went back up to where Akiko and he were to meet.  
  
"Genki, pardon my curiosity, but his is Akiko?"  
  
"Hmm? Oh, she's a childhood friend. We've dealt with...a lot of the same stuff..."  
  
"Genki...?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"...Nevermind."  
  
"Oh no, it's okay! I'm not mad or anything! I just like to tease her! I'm not really going out with her!  
I call her 'Baby' because she's like a little sister!"  
  
"That's not really what I meant..."  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Hi, Ki! Ki, this is my friend, Holly. Holly, meet Akiko."  
  
As it turns out, Akiko was the one Genki had pecked on the cheek on the way to that building. She  
had waist length raven hair and violet eyes. (Okay people, think Rei/Raye from Sailor Moon, only  
about 5 years younger.)  
  
"How do you do, Akiko?"  
  
"Do? Hey, I'm still too young for that!"  
  
She and Genki laughed.  
  
"Hey, how about a race, Genki?"  
  
"Alright, I'll give you a 10 second head start AND I'll carry Holly on my back for a handicap.  
Deal?"  
  
"Deal!"  
  
"Where do we race to?"  
  
"Grey Alley, back towards the warehouse."  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Akiko took off down the road back the way Genki and Holly had just come.  
  
"Genki, I don't like that neighborhood."  
  
"Quite frankly, I don't blame you. Hold on tight!"  
  
He bolted down the same path Akiko had taken. He soon turned a sharp right and entered an alley of  
grey walls, obviously Grey Alley. He skated up in there and looked around for her.  
  
"You won, Ki! Ki? Where are you?"  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"AKIKO!!"  
  
Genki, Holly still on his back, speeded towards the direction the scream came from. He stopped  
suddenly when he saw something lying on the ground. Holly jumped off his back and ran to it, he,  
on the other hand, skated to it.  
  
"Akiko!"  
  
She looked as if she had been beaten. She had several bruises and blood trickling from various   
places.   
  
"Who did this, Akiko?!"  
  
There was psychotic laughter from behind them. Genki didn't even turn to see who is was.  
  
"Cutter..."  
  
End chapter 1! Was it any good? And I had to leave a cliffhanger (as pathetic as it was) there,   
cause it's almost 1:00 in the morning and I was up at 4:00. My eyes are hurting and it's hard to  
see. After (Correction, IF) I get 10 or more reviews, I'll post Chapter 2, The Enemy. Ja ne and   
God Bless! 


	2. The Enemy

Hi all! After getting my 10 reviews in under a day, I've decided to write the next part to my  
story! And I'd like to thank Melodi Hare cause I seriously didn't know how to spell Mocchi. Thanks!  
Now, off we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Monster Rancher, but I'll buy it! I just got $20 from Daddy, but I think   
I might go spend it on another Edgar Allan Poe book. (I think I'm over-obsessing with my last one.)  
  
Monsters of a Different Kind  
Chapter 2  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Enemy  
  
"Cutter..."  
  
"Well, if it isn't my good pal, Genki. How's life been treating you?"  
  
Genki flew around with fire burning in his eyes. If looks could kill, Cutter'd been dead in a   
heartbeat.   
  
"What do you want with us?"  
  
"Genki, who is that?" Holly whispered from his right.  
  
"Ah, well look at you! You're a cute one! What's your name, little girl?"  
  
Holly was afraid. The guy looked to be about 15 years old. He had buzz cut blond hair so short, he  
appeared bald. He had a gold stud earring in one ear. He wore a leather jacket over a white tee with  
black leather pants and boots. Chains hung from pockets and on his boots. He also wore leather finger  
gloves.  
  
"...Holly."  
  
"Holly, huh? Well, why don't you just come with me."  
  
Genki jumped in front of her.  
  
"Leave her alone, Cutter."  
  
"Well, it's big brother to the rescue. Or in this case, little brother."  
  
Cutter gave them an evil smile. Then his expression seemed to lighten and he shrugged.  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
Cutter turned, but still looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Leave. And take that," he gestured to Akiko, "with you."  
  
He walked off. Genki didn't lighten up until he was no longer in sight.  
  
"Who was that, Genki?"  
  
"Come on. I'll explain later. Let's just take Akiko to my house and doctor her up."  
  
"Okay, but shouldn't we take her to her house?"  
  
"Mine's closer. Help me out here."  
  
Holly put the unconscious Akiko on Genki's back and they went back to his apartment. They walked/skated  
all the way in silence. Once Genki actually got to his apartment, it was dark outside. He walked   
in and called out.  
  
"Mom! You here?"  
  
She came into the kitchen.  
  
"Right he- take her to your room. I'll be right there."  
  
He went to his room and put her on the bed. His mom walked in.  
  
"Cutter again?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Why don't you call her mom and tell her Akiko will be spending the night tonight?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Genki went to the kitchen and picked up the phone. He dialed the number and it rang three times.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Sugimori? This is Genki. Can Akiko stay the night?"  
  
"Well, it is the weekend, so I see no reason not to let her. Have fun."  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
Genki hung up the phone and returned to his room. His mother was just leaving.  
  
"It's nothing serious this time. Just a hit to the head. She'll wake up in the morning."  
  
"Okay, thanks Mom."  
  
He went to his room and saw Holly sitting on the floor.  
  
"Genki...I still wish to know who that was..."  
  
He sighed.  
  
"Okay. It's kinda long..."  
  
"I don't mind."  
  
"Alright then. Well, it all really started back a few years ago. Back when my sister was alive.  
You see my sister, Miyako, dated Cutter's American brother, Thomas. Thomas was a real nice guy.  
Whenever he was around, he treated me like a brother, maybe even more so than Cutter. Well, after  
a big fight with Miyako, she broke up with him. Both were devastated, though I was the only one who  
really noticed. Then one day...Thomas killed himself. Cutter blamed Miyako for the whole thing.  
Then she...she died too. But only Akiko and I know it wasn't any old murder...Cutter did it. He  
shot her one day...in Dark Alley, on the other side of the warehouse where the guys are staying.  
He saw us, too. He chased after us and shot Akiko. I stopped to help her and he caught up. He shot  
me too. He said if we ever told the cops, he'd kill us and our family."  
  
"He killed your sister and shot you and Akiko? Oh, that's horrible!"  
  
"Though our wounds were serious, we both survived. We just said it was some guy in a mask. Your the  
first person I ever told the whole story to."  
  
"What about your mom?"  
  
"She thinks he's just a bully. Problem is no one knows where he lives. She can't tell the police  
what he does if they can't find him."  
  
"Or he'll come after you."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Genki, I'm sorry you had to tell me that. It must be hard...I know what it's like to lose a family  
member."  
  
"Holly, I'm really sorry about the way things turned out with your father and Moo."  
  
"No, what needed to be done was done. We had to do it..."  
  
Genki and Holly were plummeted into a depressed mood. Genki's mom came into the room.  
  
"Holly, the couch is yours. Genki, you can sleep on the floor in the living room. Good night you  
two."  
  
Holly and Genki went to the living room. Holly climbed under the blanket that was on the couch   
while Genki just plopped down on top of them.  
  
"'Night Holly."  
  
"Good night, Genki."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Genki yawned loudly.  
  
"Morning, Holly!"  
  
He looked at the couch to see she wasn't awake. She was slightly pale and was shaking.  
  
"Holly?"  
  
He shook her gently to wake her up.  
  
"Holly!"  
  
She bolted straight up. Color returned and she started breathing heavily.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah...thanks for waking me up, Genki. I didn't like it."  
  
"Anytime! Now, how about we get some breakfast?"  
  
"What about meeeeeee?"  
  
Genki turned around.  
  
"Akiko! You okay?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine. But I better be getting home or Mom will wonder where I was. See ya!"  
  
Akiko walked out the door.  
  
"She's always like that."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Well, come on! It's your first official day in my world, lets have some fun!"  
  
Genki and Holly decided to go to the warehouse to get the 'monsters' before they did anything else.  
  
"Hey Ryushi!" Genki said when he got the hunk of metal.  
  
"Halt! - Oh, hi G."  
  
"Hey, where the guys?"  
  
"Hey, Kaixer! Where da ones G brought us?"  
  
"Here!"  
  
The monsters walked out of a dark corner.  
  
"Nice night?"  
  
"Hmm, ask Mocchi."  
  
"Mocchi?"  
  
"I dunno, chi."  
  
"She was being hit on...Suezo beat 'em off."  
  
"Way to go, Suezo."  
  
"Waaaaaait a minute! Suezo?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Mocchi?"  
  
She giggled.  
  
"That's not right!  
  
Several people laughed. He turned to Mocchi.  
  
"I don't think so, young lady."  
  
"But Genki, chi...!"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"Hey, lay off!"  
  
He turned to Suezo.  
  
"If you lay a hand on her I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"What are ya? The "Protective" father?"  
  
"Hey! Keep it down, fool! Yo, we got people hidin out in here, man!"  
  
"Sorry, Kaixer."   
  
Genki turned to Suezo.  
  
"We'll deal with this later."  
  
On the way out, Genki stopped and turned to Ryushi.  
  
"Hey Ryushi, has Yugo Hasami been by here?"  
  
"You mean Cutter the Bike Satan?"  
  
"That'd be him."  
  
"Hmm...yeah, I think he came here um...earlier this morning...looking for you might I add. Why?"  
  
"You didn't say, did ya?"  
  
"Nah man, disclosed address."  
  
"Thanks. Did he ask about Akiko Sugimori?"  
  
"Yeah, same thing."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
They turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, Genki? We need to talk."  
  
He went to Ryushi.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I didn't wanna bring it up, you know, in front of yo friends, but he seems to be in a VERY pissed  
off today. Um, I think he's trigger-happy today if you know what I mean. Now, you know the penalty  
for bein around when he got a gun in his hand. Know what I'm sayin?"  
  
"Yeah...yeah, I got ya."  
  
"Cool. Be careful. I think he came by on his bike, so he's probably at the skate park for now."  
  
"Well, I'll be on the look out for him."  
  
Ryushi nodded. Genki turned and ran to the monsters.  
  
"Okay! Let's go do stuff!"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno, let's go to the park."  
  
"And do what, chi?"  
  
"Well, we can stop by my apartment and I'll pick up my skates. It's on the way."  
  
"Will you teach me how to skate, chi?"  
  
"Sure, Mocchi."  
  
"Yay!"  
  
They walked to the apartment. When they made it to Genki's, they found the door wide open.  
  
"What the...?!"  
  
He ran to the living room. Nothing. He ran upstairs and poked his head into his mom's room. Nothing  
there either. He ran to his room. He opened the door. He didn't see anybody, but he saw a blue  
bicycle. He slowly walked in to investigate. The rest of the monsters followed him in. As soon as  
the last person was in the door, it slammed shut. They turned.  
  
"You! What are you doing here?!"  
  
"Who is that, Genki?"  
  
"Nobody, just a robber."  
  
"Well, we can take him!"  
  
"I advise against it."  
  
He pulled a pistol.  
  
"Don't move, you guys."  
  
"What is that, Genki?"  
  
"Um, Holly? You know how I said Cutter shot me and Akiko?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"He did it with that."  
  
"You mean it shoots needles?"  
  
Genki and Cutter sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh...no."  
  
"It shoots this."  
  
Cutter pointed the gun to a window and shot it out. He gave them his signature evil smile.  
  
"Now, who wants to go first?"  
  
Suddenly, Genki's television cut on, and so did his Playstation.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
A light surrounded Cutter and he was sucked into the television, a few of Genki's things and his  
bike following.  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"What are we going to do?"  
  
"Cutter's a very hateful person. Perhaps he could somehow resurrect Moo."  
  
"Resurrect Moo?!"  
  
"Without a doubt."  
  
"What can we do, chi?"  
  
Genki turned around to face the monsters.  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
End chapter 2!  
  
Another cliffhanger! You people must hate me. Oh well, I hope you still enjoyed the fic! Now, as per  
request of a friend, I'm going to put an excerpt of chapter 3. Here we go!  
  
Cutter turned on his bike and fired his pistol.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"Holly!"  
  
Can you wait? Well, after (if) I get 10 reviews, I'll post chapter 3, The Return. Ja ne and God  
Bless!  



	3. The Return

Sorry! I know I took forever to get this thing up and I'm sorry! I've been really busy recently.  
And also, while I was typing my computer crashed and deleted everything I had! *Sniff* Oh don't you  
"Yeah, sure." me pal! It's the truth!  
  
Disclaimer: "It's like...it's like - WAAAA! Like you're all against me! Why is everybody always   
being so mean to me!? Waaa...You're all mean! Leave me alone!" (In other words, I don't own them   
and that was a quote from Lina in Slayers when she was possessed...tee hee...)  
  
Monsters of a Different Kind  
Chapter 3  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Return  
  
"We have to go back."  
  
"Go back? Why?"  
  
"I know, chi! But let Genki tell you, S-Chan, chi."  
  
"S-CHAN?!?!"  
  
Suezo giggled nervously and clamped a hand over Mocchi's mouth.  
  
"Uh, Chiko - I mean Mocchi doesn't know what she's talking about!"  
  
Fire arose in Genki's eyes. He glared at Suezo until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to   
see Holly. The fire died as quickly as it had appeared, but his face remained dark.  
  
"Like Holly said...he is a very hateful person and I believe that he could resurrect Moo just as   
much as she does...and we have to stop him!"  
  
"But how? Statistically we have a better chance of running into Holly's fa-" Hare trailed off.  
  
"If we don't do something then the monster world could be destroyed!"  
  
"What are the odds he could even find Moo? I mean, think about it. He's never been to our world   
before."  
  
"Tiger's right."  
  
"Do you guys remember how my father was taken?" Holly said. They looked at her.  
  
"He unlocked Moo."  
  
"Not entirely."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Suezo, seeing Holly on the verge of tears, picked up.  
  
"Moo's mind consumed all the dark, negative forces that humans and monsters felt, right? Well,   
Holly's father had revenge set on his mind and revenge is one of those forces. Her fathers didn't  
'accidentally' find Moo's mind...the mind drove him to it."  
  
"Well, Cutter not only has revenge but cold hate and pure rage as well."  
  
Hare examined the television set briefly.  
  
"I guess we can go back through this."  
  
"Then what are we standing around here for?! Let's go!"  
  
Genki grabbed his roller blades and ran towards the screen. Just when he looked like he was going  
to crash into the screen, he was surrounded be a bright light and disappeared. Everyone followed  
his lead.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Genki landed on his butt with a loud THUD. Which was followed by Holly landing on top of him. Then  
Suezo on top of her. Then Mocchi onto him. Then Tiger on her. Then Hare on him. Then Golem...  
  
"OW! Uh...that's must have been Golem." Genki muttered from under the pile.   
  
There were several grunts and moans in agreement.  
  
"Guys? Do you mind?"  
  
They slowly made their ways off of each other. But through the complaints, Suezo really liked the  
position he and Mocchi had ended up in. Genki wasn't all that depressed about the way things had  
turned out either...  
  
"Hey! We're still human, chi!"  
  
"But we seem to have our powers...I have my eyesight!"  
  
"My Hare brain is back in function!"  
  
"Yeah, and my hear-"  
  
Tiger suddenly went rigid.  
  
"What's up, Tiger?"  
  
"Listen..."  
  
They heard the low voice of a male. As it got louder, they could understand that he was singing.  
  
"A lone pair of watchful eyes oversee the living..."  
  
They looked around the shrine. They saw no one.  
  
"Feel the presence all around..."  
  
"There!" Tiger yelled as he looked to a blackened corner of the shrine.  
  
"A tortured soul..."  
  
"A wound unhealing..." Genki said touching the spot on his chest were Cutter had shot him those   
few years ago.  
  
They looked to him. His eyes were fixated on the corner. When they returned they're view, the saw  
him step out.  
  
"Well...the song applies to us both, ne?" Cutter said, his evil smile once again making its way  
onto his face. Genki snarled, startling everyone else in the group. Cutter's smile only became   
wider. Then it lightened again.  
  
"Well, I must be going. I have some...plans to attend to. See ya!" Cutter, still with his smile but  
not quite so dark, made his way to his bike.  
  
"I don't think so..."  
  
Cutter turned to see who had spoken. A silver-haired boy with a deep scar. He hadn't paid any mind  
to anyone other than Genki, other than Holly and an occasional glance toward Mocchi. He really didn't  
gave a damn.  
  
"Nani? What do you have to say?"  
  
"This!"  
  
Tiger brought his hands up and faced them at Cutter.  
  
"LIGHTNING!!"  
  
A ball of electricity flew toward Cutter, who dove away just in time.  
  
"Holy!"  
  
Cutter jumped on his bike and flew toward the door. Genki followed with the rest in hot pursuit.  
  
Outside, Cutter had jumped onto the flat 'railing' of the steps and was sliding his way down. (AN:  
Not really a Grind trick. He was actually peddling down a little ways, then slid. It's wide enough  
for him to do so.) Genki jumped on as well, figuring it was the easiest way down. Everyone else  
acted like normal people and ran down the steps. Everyone hit bottom at about the same time.   
  
"There's no where to go, Cutter."  
  
"Oh, that's what you think!"  
  
He took off toward the woods.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
They ran after him. But he had an idea...  
  
"Cutter, give it up!" Genki yelled from not far behind.  
  
Cutter turned on his bike and fired his pistol.  
  
"AAH!"  
  
"Holly!"  
  
She fell. It wasn't much from pain, but surprise. Another shot rang out.  
  
"Suezo, chi!"  
  
He, who had jumped in front of Mocchi at the sight of the gun barrel pointing in that general direction,  
was now clutching his side and falling to his knees. Mocchi went down on hers in fear. Fear for   
not only herself, but for Suezo and everyone else as well.  
  
Another gunshot was heard. This time, the fallen one was...  
  
"Tiger!"  
  
Pushing Hare out of the way, he had been hit as well.  
  
"Everyone, give it up!" Genki yelled, though the only two people still going were him and Golem.  
They ran back to where everyone had fallen.  
  
"What are the injuries?!"  
  
There was no answer. Everyone was still in shock of what had happened. He saw Holly on the ground  
near a tree.  
  
"Holly!"  
  
He ran up to her. She was sitting up, but he still gave her support.  
  
"I'm sorry, Genki. I could've kept going. I was just..."  
  
"Shocked? I know. Let's see...where were you hit?"  
  
She showed him her right shoulder. He examined it briefly.  
  
"Just a graze...just keep your hand down on it for now, okay? I need to check on everyone else."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
Genki ran until he reached Suezo. He was doubled over in pain. Mocchi had one hand on his back and  
the other wiped away at tears. Genki ran up to Suezo.  
  
"Suezo, get up. I have to see how bad you've been hit."  
  
He shook his head silently.  
  
"Suezo, GET UP!"  
  
"S-Chan, please!"  
  
That did it. He slowly but surely rose up. Genki looked at Suezo's wounded left side.  
  
"Hmm...we'll have to fix that. Mocchi, will you..."  
  
Behind him, Golem and Hare were supporting Tiger. Genki waved them over.  
  
"Okay guys, set Tiger down right here. Okay, here's what we need to do. Hare, are there any streams  
or rivers or water of any kind?"  
  
Hare strained his ears.   
  
"Yes! About a ten minute walk in that direction, there's a stream."  
  
"Well, we don't need 'walk', we need 'RUN!'"  
  
"Okay, what do you want me to do?!"  
  
"Bring back some water. I don't know, a bucket if you have one!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
Hare bounded off in the direction of the stream, digging in his sack the whole time he was running.  
  
"Golem?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Go get Holly. She's back that way," he said, pointing in that general direction. Golem nodded and  
left.  
  
"Mocchi? Get some cloths or rags, something along those lines."  
  
"Chi!"  
  
She hurried off, not wanting to leave them alone for too long.  
  
"Genki..."  
  
"Suezo, shut up."  
  
Golem returned with Holly, who's arm was running blood. He looked at her briefly and motioned her  
to sit down with Suezo. She did so, taking Suezo's hand. Mocchi returned with Genki's bag.  
  
"Chi!"  
  
Genki pulled out an old shirt and began to tear it. He looked to Holly.  
  
"I know this is a tough question, but if you still have your father's dagger, can I use it?"  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
She revealed it from under her vest. Just as he began to take it, Hare came bounding into the distance.  
  
"I got it!"  
  
Silently, Genki took strips of his shirt and dipped them into the water. He put one on Holly and   
Tiger's wounds.  
  
"Hold them there, both of you."  
  
He turned his attention to Suezo. Removing Suezo's shirt, Genki examined the wound. He then unsheathed  
the dagger and began to pry the bullet out of Suezo's side.  
  
Holly watched Genki work at the wound. The dagger entering Suezo's side...Then she almost went into  
tears when she saw the dagger again. It was covered in blood that dripped off slowly. Every time a  
drop hit the ground, she would wince and become closer to the verge of tears. Suezo...her best friend...  
  
She turned and ran. Everyone was shocked. Genki went to go after her, but remembered the crisis at   
hand. He really didn't want her to go in case she might be hurt.  
  
"She'll come back."  
  
He looked at Suezo. He had remained quiet throughout most of the situation, but it now it was as if he  
Were reading Genki's thoughts. Genki nodded, wrapping Seuzo's wound with what remained of his old   
shirt. He handed him the bullet.  
  
"Want a memento?" Genki said with an it's-over-so-cheer-up smile on his face. Suezo laughed lightly,  
but took the bullet from his hand.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Genki again smiled and went to Tiger, ready to find the bullet that was swimming around in his   
shoulder.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly ran until she no longer could. Her legs gave from under her and she fell to the ground. She  
didn't want to see any more blood. But she knew she couldn't stop it seeing until Genki fixed her   
shoulder. She tied the temporary bandage over the graze, hoping to reduce the sight of blood. She  
lowered her head and started to cry, but suddenly heard a noise. And she suddenly wished she hadn't  
left her dagger with Genki.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, that ought to do it!" Genki said. Tiger, now with a wrapped shoulder and bullet memento, smiled  
at Genki's childish attitude. In the corner of his eye, he saw Suezo standing and leaning against a  
tree.   
  
"Way to go, Suezo!" he said a little more happily than usual.  
  
Several more cheers of approval were heard. He smiled widely.  
  
"Thank you, thank you!" He gave a bow, provoking more laughter.  
  
He walked over toward Genki proudly...then he tripped on Holly's dagger.  
  
"Well, damn." Suezo said, half mad and half laughing. Genki helped him up.  
  
"Smooth move."  
  
"I know. Hey!"  
  
Suezo picked up the dagger.  
  
"This reminds me. Maybe we should go look for Holly. I've known her to leave somewhere without me to  
be alone for a while, but she's normally back by now. Do you think we should look for her? I mean,  
wild monsters could get her!"  
  
"Or Cutter....yes, let's go find her."  
  
With the thought of Cutter finding Holly, Genki was no longer in the mood to play around. They marched  
off into the direction Holly had run off into, praying nothing had happened.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly looked in the direction she had heard the noise. Still on her knees, she warily spoke out.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"You sound surprised to see me."  
  
Cutter stepped into view.  
  
"Cutter!"  
  
"Ah, so you remember me? Well, I'm honored."  
  
He stepped forward again, advancing slowly toward her. She whimpered softly.  
  
"What? Are you afraid of me? There's no need to be...I won't hurt you."  
  
"I don't believe you..." she whispered.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I don't believe you." she said louder.  
  
"Why? What did I do that made me such a bad guy?"  
  
Holly had to choose her words wisely, so she wouldn't give away that she knew that he had murdered  
Genki's sister.  
  
"I saw what you did to Akiko."  
  
"Akiko? Ha! Don't worry about her! I won't hurt you, Holly."  
  
He came right up to her and looked down. She kicked him.  
  
"Ow, shit!"  
  
He backhanded Holly across the face. Hard. She fell completely to the ground. He clutched his hurt  
leg.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! What, you think GENKI is interested in you or something?! GENKI doesn't give  
a shit about you! I do!"  
  
He looked down on her. There was a single tear trailing down her stinging cheek. Cutter frowned.  
  
"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"  
  
He kneeled down beside her and took her hands and locked them in his. He softly kissed the tear away.  
Then he kissed her lips. Holly was horrified. She was trapped by a murderer who was now giving her the  
hardest kiss of her life.  
  
End chapter 3!  
  
I am SOOOOO sorry I took so long to get this up! School started a few days ago (*cry*) and I've been  
really busy. I fixed my computer though! (For the most part...) I'll get started on Chapter 4, The   
Relationship, right away! Ja ne and God Bless! Oh, and that song isn't mine. It's Savage Garden's. It's  
called "You Can Still Be Free." It's on their Afrimation CD.  



	4. The Relationship

Hiya! I'm starting chapter 4 early! That way I won't get so many complaints about being slow and  
lazy...anyway, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm gonna be strait forward for once and just say "I don't own Monster Rancher or any  
of the characters except Cutter and Akiko." BUT I DON'T WANNA!!  
  
Monsters or a Different Kind  
Chapter 4  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Relationship  
  
He kneeled down beside her and took her hands and locked them in his. He softly kissed the tear away.  
Then he kissed her lips. Holly was horrified. She was trapped by a murderer who was now giving her the  
hardest kiss of her life.  
  
Tears ran down her face now. He had thrust his tongue painfully into her mouth. With a note of courage  
Holly bit down. He jumped back quickly.  
  
"Damn it woman!"  
  
He spat blood on her face. She wiped away at it furiously.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! You should be HAPPY that I kissed you! Alright, now I'm pissed."  
  
He drew his gun and cocked the hammer.  
  
"Say good-night, princess..."  
  
Holly shut her eyes and screamed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tiger stopped moving.  
  
"Tiger?" Genki asked.  
  
"Shh! Quiet! I heard something..." He whispered.  
  
"What, chi?"  
  
"A click noise and someone's voi-"  
  
"AAAHHHH!!"  
  
"Holly!"  
  
"That way! 20 yards!"  
  
Genki ran off into the direction Tiger had insinuated. Everyone followed him. Even as they ran,  
you could see Genki's face go visibly pale when there was a loud bang.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Holly opened her eyes slowly. Cutter had the gun pointing at her. But upon further investigation,  
she realized the gun was an inch to her right. She looked on the ground next to her. Sure enough,  
there was a small hole in the ground and she could almost swear she saw some of her own hair laying near   
the hole. But she stopped looking when she heard many footfalls coming her way. Cutter had heard   
them too.  
  
"Another day, my sweet." he said solemnly, yet with a smile. He dashed off in the direction he had  
appeared, obviously where his bike was hidden. She laid down in the dirt out of sheer exhaustion.  
  
'What a day.'  
  
She closed her eyes and decided to take a nap. The guys would wake her up later, since they needed  
to stay somewhere right? Or did they...  
  
'Get it together!' her mind screamed at her, but she didn't listen. She figured sleep was all she  
needed. Then she blacked out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Genki and the rest appeared just and she blacked out. They ran over to her.  
  
"Holly! Are you okay?! Talk to us!"  
  
"You should let her rest, Genki. You know that."  
  
He sighed and looked over her face. There was a red mark on one side. He looked over it quizzically,  
but he didn't get too far when-  
  
"Genki, look at her arm."  
  
He looked to the bleeding cut. The long since disappeared shirtsleeve (It flew away when Cutter was  
'attacking' her, okay?) wouldn't help now. He needed some serious supplies. Only then did he notice  
the fresh blood on his (only) shirt. He sighed again.  
  
"There are some bandages in her pack. I think it was left at the shrine. Whoever's the fastest, Tiger,  
go get it."  
  
He dashed off without a word. Everyone's attention was drawn to the unconscious girl in Genki's arms.  
He felt lucky. Though he hated himself for it, Genki was kinda happy by the way things turned out.  
It was nice knowing everyone needed his help for once, instead of the other way around.  
  
Especially Holly.  
  
"Alright. When Tiger gets back I'll fix her arm. Until then, just stay aware. Cutter is very good  
at stealth. We'll stay here tonight. It's a nice clearing and it'll be easier to run if he appears  
again."  
  
Everyone nodded. They didn't know how, when, or why, but Genki had turned into their leader, officially or   
unofficially, and they respected him like one. Without an other word, everyone started to clear the area.  
Except Genki, who was still holding Holly. Tiger ran back into the clearing, Holly's pack in his  
hand. Genki took it and gently began to apply medicine and wrap Holly's arm. She looked a little pale,  
but from the day's activities, Genki figured it was from blood loss.  
  
Genki looked up from his work to see the clearing was almost...well, cleared. Tiger and Hare seemed  
to be arguing over something. Golem was towing a set of logs over past the clearing and into the woods.  
Suezo and Mocchi were giggling/chuckling at each other. No, not at each other, with each other. Even  
though a sudden 'fatherly urge' touched him, Genki was happy to see them like that. Even he himself thought  
they looked cute. He hated to break up the moment, but he needed help.  
  
"Hey, Suezo! Can you come here?" Genki yelled/whispered. (He was still holding Holly and didn't want  
to wake her.) Suezo had heard him and complied quite quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Genki?"  
  
"Will you get Holly's sleeping bag out?"  
  
Suezo nodded and Genki gently and ever so slowly picked Holly up and carried her to her sleeping bag.  
After he and Suezo 'tucked her in,' they returned to clearing the almost clear clearing. (Wait a minute,  
what the hell did I just say? Um, cleared the clear- oh f*** it. You'll figure it out, just read   
it a few times.)  
  
After they were done, they began to turn out. They had had a very tiring day. Genki spoke up quietly.  
  
"Everyone, we need to take shifts guarding. I'll take first watch."  
  
"I'll take second." Tiger said.  
  
"And I'll take third."  
  
"Alright. Tiger, I'll wake you up in 3 hours. Then you'll wake Hare in 3. Got it?"  
  
They nodded. Everyone laid down and went to sleep. After 15 minutes, Genki was already bored. He  
scanned over his friends. Suezo and Mocchi were unbearably close to each other. He had the nerve to  
just kick Suezo in the head, but he figured he'd wait until morning. Golem was asleep a few feet  
between Suezo and Mocchi and Tiger and Hare. When Genki thought about it, Tiger and Hare hadn't really  
fought today. And they were asleep near each other too. Maybe...nah. They weren't that way...he hoped.  
  
Genki shook his head to erase that thought. He continued his gaze until it fell upon Holly. It lingered  
briefly over her face then her bandaged forearm. He rummaged through his bag momentarily, then he  
walked up to her, medicine in hand. He had taken the bandage off when she awoke.  
  
"Genki?" She asked only half awake.  
  
"Hi. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Just tired..."  
  
"Well, after I'm done, you can go back to sleep, okay?"  
  
She nodded, though she didn't plan on going back to sleep until she got some things straight.  
  
"Genki..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's Cutter...he..."  
  
Genki's voice turned from soothing to serious.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"I think...he's in love with me."  
  
Genki dropped the medicine bottle that he had been trying to open to the ground.  
  
"Wha-what? What makes you say that?"  
  
"He kissed me...then I made him mad and he tried to kill me..." Holly's words faded off. She didn't   
exactly trust her voice from breaking. And if she said more, she might have to tell Genki the whole   
story. Unfortunately for her, he was too far into this story to have it stop now.  
  
"And...?"  
  
Taking in a shaky breath, Holly began her story.  
  
"It was after I ran away. I got tired of running and I dropped to the ground. While I was there, he  
came out from behind some bushed. He said that he wouldn't hurt me and I said I didn't believe him.  
Then he walked up to me and I kicked him. He got mad and slapped me with the back of his hand, saying  
he cared about me in a way you didn't."  
  
Holly stopped to let a sob escape her throat. She sniffled and wiped at her eyes for unfallen tears,  
that would be flowing soon enough.  
  
"Then...he got a sympathetic look on his face and said he was sorry for hitting me. Then he kissed  
me..."  
  
Tears fell easier now and another sob rang out.  
  
"He thrust his tongue into my mouth and...I was just horrified. So I bit him. He drew back and spat  
blood in my face. He said I should have been happy that he had kissed me. Then he pulled out a gun and  
shot at me. Not really AT me, he pointed to the side. Then I heard footfalls. I guess he did too, cause  
he left."  
  
Holly let the tears fall with no more words. Genki was crimson with anger, and it was clearly visible  
through the night air. He looked at her, trying his best to control his anger.  
  
"Did he say anything else?"  
  
"All he said before he left was 'Another day, my sweet.' Then he left."  
  
"Don't worry, Holly. I'll protect you. We all will."  
  
Genki thought of the way Holly had phrased something earlier. 'He cared about me in a way you didn't.'  
The thought nagged at him like a splinter in his brain until he could no longer stand it.  
  
"You didn't believe anything he said to you, did you?" He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
She kept her eyes downcast. He put both hands on her shoulders and shook her slightly.  
  
"Did you?!"  
  
She looked up at him with new tears in her eyes now.  
  
"Yes Genki, I believed him."  
  
Genki was stunned. He didn't know what to do or say. Finally, a thought came.  
  
"What did you believe in, Holly?" He said. But his voice was no longer that of a charming little boy,  
but that of a pissed off/sincere adult. (Think of your dad when he caught you doing something wrong.  
Genki has that kind of look on his face, too.)  
  
"That...he cared about me in a way you didn't."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"I - Cutter. He loves me. I see it in his eyes. He's just a scared little boy inside with a bad temper.  
But, rather I want him to or not, he cares for me. I mean he really does care."  
  
Now Genki's was full of mixed emotions. He felt anger, jealousy, sadness, sympathy, fear, nervousness,  
and many other emotions. They all seemed to appear in his eyes.  
  
"Holly, we all care for you. I care for you. You're...almost like my best friend. Maybe more than that.  
But Holly, don't EVER, not for a single second in your entire life, ever think that we don't care about  
you. Especially me."  
  
Holly (Who, by the way, had been sleeping near a boulder was propped up against it as she spoke with  
Genki. He was kneeled down in front of her.) smiled slightly and launched herself at Genki and embraced  
him tightly.  
  
"You don't what that means to me, Genki. You really don't."  
  
He shushed her quietly and rocked her in his arms. He whispered things like "It'll be okay, I'm here."  
over and over again, until she had cried herself to sleep on his shirt. He laid her down and re 'tucked  
her in.' He then got up and moved toward Tiger. He had spent the last 3 hours just sitting with Holly  
and holding her.  
  
"Tiger...Tiger! Get up!" He whispered. Tiger looked groggily at Genki, but got up. Genki went to  
his sleeping bag and laid down. He could smell the scent of Holly's hair on his shirt. He swore right  
then that'd he never let anything happen to her and that he'd never wash that shirt again.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cutter watched Holly attentively as she slept. He had heard the majority of her conversation with Genki.  
He picked up his gun.  
  
'I will not let Genki have you, Holly. One way,' he thought pointing the gun toward Genki, 'or the  
other.' He pointed the gun at Holly and cocked the hammer back.  
  
End chapter 4!  
  
Again, I'm sorry! But school has really been cutting into my schedule and I haven't had much time  
to work on my fics. Oh, by the way, will someone please go read my fic "Battle of Fire?" I haven't   
got many reviews on it. (By the way, I know it sucks, but I want to torture ya'll, so HA!) Thanks  
in advance to those who do. Anyway, chapter 5, The Reborn, might take a while to get up too. So ya'll  
just gotta wait! Thanks for you patience! Ja ne and God Bless!  



	5. The Reborn

Hiyo, Minna-san! I hope you enjoy this chapter of my story, The Reborn! I hope to keep hearing from  
you!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Monster Rancher characters. Period. Okay, just had to say that. You can  
read the fic now....I said you can READ the fic now...oh, go read!  
  
Monsters of a Different Kind  
Chapter 5  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Reborn  
  
Cutter watched Holly attentively as she slept. He had heard the majority of her conversation with Genki.  
He picked up his gun.  
  
'I will not let Genki have you, Holly. One way,' he thought pointing the gun toward Genki, 'or the  
other.' He pointed the gun at Holly and cocked the hammer back.  
  
If Cutter had been any softer, a tear would have rolled down his face. But it had to be done. He would   
not lose to Genki again, and he knew that this would be the ultimate punishment to Genki if it were done.  
  
'Good bye, my love.'  
  
Cutter pulled the trigger.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tiger heard a click. He had heard the click before and he knew exactly what it was. He listened in  
the darkness for any other sign of where Cutter was hiding. He saw something glitter in the moonlight. Ever  
so quickly, he ran toward it. He ducked under and batted it upward just as a loud BANG rang out and  
disturbed the near silent night. Tiger saw Cutter's burning eyes clearly in the night, almost so clearly  
that it scared him.  
  
Behind Tiger, everyone was now awake. Genki saw Cutter's clear eyes just as easily as Tiger did. And, like   
Tiger, he was afraid of them. Everyone watched as Tiger and Cutter struggled over control of the weapon.  
Genki's main thought was to protect Holly, and if needed, he would readily give his life.  
  
"Cutter! Tiger! Stop!"  
  
Everyone, including Tiger and Cutter, looked over at Holly. Her brown eyes shown tears. They glittered in  
the moonlight, just as brightly as the gun barrel only a moment before.  
  
Cutter, seizing the moment, jabbed Tiger in the stomach and gained full control over the gun once again.  
But as soon as Tiger hit the ground, Cutter returned his gaze to Holly. Her look was begging - no, pleading  
that he would stop. His weird mood swing kicked in again and he put his gun away and walked toward her. She  
drew back slightly, but for the most part remained absolutely still. He dropped down on one knee and looked  
her in the eyes.  
  
Holly gazed into Cutter's eyes. Those deep sapphire eyes that one could almost drown in. She felt drawn to  
him in some ungodly way. Almost as if he had her in some type of spell. He was leaning forward now.  
  
'Oh no, not again. Please not again!' she pleaded silently. Just when it looked like he would connect, he flew  
to the left, hitting the ground in a dull THUD. Holly looked up. Genki stood next to where Cutter had just  
been. Obviously, Genki had kicked him in the head. Holly got a sudden sickening feeling in her soul. She knew  
Cutter was going to get up and be ready to kill. Suddenly an idea came to her head. She got up and ran over to  
Cutter.  
  
"Cutter, are you okay?"   
  
He raised his head to look her in the eyes. He smiled.  
  
"Yes, love."  
  
Holly stood up, supporting Cutter with her arm. She looked over at Genki. He was petrified. She shot him a look  
that explained it all. (The ' marks are what the looks are "saying.")  
  
'Trust me. I have a plan.'  
  
'What are you going to do?!'  
  
'I don't know what all is happening, but I'll figure it out as I go.'  
  
'Will you be okay?'  
  
'I don't know.'  
  
'Be careful, Holly.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
Cutter, who hadn't paid any attention to the passing of looks, got an evil grin on his face. He took the gun he was  
still holding and hit Holly in the head with it. She let out a little yelp, then collapsed. Cutter caught her and   
picked her up. He then cocked the gun again.  
  
"Alright. This is how this is going to work. I take pretty little Holly here with me. If I see anyone following me,  
either they or she will be shot. Understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded. He smirked and slowly backed away. Soon, he was out of sight and had reached his bike.  
  
'Hmm...I didn't think of this...how the hell will I get us both outta here?'  
  
'You want to escape? Both of you?'  
  
Cutter jumped. No one was around and he hadn't really heard the voice with his ears, but with his mind.   
  
"Who said that?"  
  
'I did.'  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
'I am Moo.'  
  
"Moo, huh? Well, that's a new one."  
  
'Quiet boy! I hold the cards here. So if you wish to escape, you will do as I say with no question!'  
  
"Jesus, don't be bitchy 'bout it, man!"  
  
'...I beg your pardon?'  
  
"Forget it. Anyway, how, pre tell, am I supposed to get outta here?"  
  
'Just walk to your left until sunrise. Don't worry, your riding instrument will be there.'  
  
"My bike."  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
"It better be or I'll find and kick you ass, pal."  
  
'It will be there. Go, or you will be spotted.'  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Cutter, Holly in his arms, turned to his left and walked to his left.  
  
'Whatever?' Moo "said" to himself. 'I'm turning into one of them!'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What are we going to do?!"  
  
"We can't do anything."  
  
"There has to be something!"  
  
"Mocchi, yeah!"  
  
"There's not, Suezo! I think I'd know, okay?!"  
  
"Chill out, Genki! We're all worried and yelling isn't helping!"  
  
"Look who's talking, Hare!"  
  
"Shut up, Tiger!"  
  
"QUIET!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Golem.  
  
"Gol..."  
  
Genki sighed.  
  
"Hare's right, you guys. Yelling won't solve anything. We have to think of a plan."  
  
"I think I have an idea."  
  
"What is it, Hare?"  
  
"Us monsters can call forth our monster abilities even in human form, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and...?"  
  
"Tiger can use his tracking senses to find them in the morning."  
  
"Why morning?"  
  
"So Cutter wont think, or know, that we are following him."  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
"Are you up to it, Tiger?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Alright. Then let's get some sleep. We'll go after them in the morning."  
  
Everyone went back to where they were sleeping. There was one thought one all of the monsters' minds. 'Why is Genki  
being so calm?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was just rising when Holly awoke. And she had one helluva headache. She had the urge to just lay where she was,  
then she realized she was moving. She looked up. Cutter was in a daze, watching only the path in front of him. Holly  
didn't know what to do. Should she jump out of his arms and run? Should she stay where she was? Unfortunately for her,   
Cutter snapped out of his little reverie and looked down on her.  
  
"Morning, princess."  
  
"Morning..."  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
Cutter put her on the ground. Still unsure of what to do, she followed him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I don't know. I just heard a voice and it said to come here."  
  
"A voice?"  
  
"Yeah, some dude with the weirdest name. Ha, kinda funny."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Moo. Ha ha, Moo? It's like a cow! Moooo!"  
  
Holly stopped walking. Cutter looked at her.  
  
"You got a problem?"  
  
"I..."  
  
"Come on, we're almost there!"  
  
He took her by the wrist and all but drug (Dragged, drug, I don't know!) her the rest of the way. There was a temple  
looking thing stood in front of them. It was covered in vines and an occasional violet flower grew on them.  
  
"I guess this is the place. Hey Moo Cow, where you at?"  
  
'Pardon?'  
  
"Ah, it speaks! Speak again, o Grumpy One!"  
  
'What the he- nevermind, I don't want to know.'  
  
"Okay, where's my bike?"  
  
'Inside the temple.'  
  
"Okay then. Let's go, love."  
  
He took her by the wrist again and they went in.  
  
"Stop! We can't come in here!"  
  
"Why are you so tense, babe? Relax."  
  
"But you don't understand!"  
  
"Hey."  
  
Cutter turned around to face her. His eyes were cold.  
  
"Don't tell me what I understand and what I don't."  
  
Cutter had a flashback. He was standing in front of a door, peering in through the crack. He saw his brother and his  
girlfriend arguing. The girl screamed "But you don't understand!" Cutter's older brother took her wrist and squeezed it   
painfully. Cutter heard the words in his ears like they were just screamed straight at him.  
  
"Don't tell me what I understand and what I don't!"  
  
Cutter snapped out of his flashback. His eyes still cold as ice, he turned and continued his path through the temple.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How much farther do you think we are supposed to go?"  
  
"Shut up, Hare. We're doing this for Holly, remember?"  
  
"I know! I just need to know how long I have to think of a plan!"  
  
"Stop fighting!"  
  
"Golem's right! Stop fighting!"  
  
"All of you be quiet!!"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked up at Genki. He had a stern look on his face.  
  
"We have to find Holly. We don't have time to just stand here and argue!"  
  
Everyone knew he was right, and they acknowledged it with a nod. Keeping a cool head as much as possible, Genki turned   
to Tiger. He gazed at the amusing sight (Think about it, a human boy sniffing around like a wolf. That's funny.)briefly   
before speaking again.  
  
"Well, how's it going?"  
  
"Pretty good, but it seems like the scent was covered. Like something...magic is trying to stop me."  
  
"Will they?"  
  
"Of COURSE not! I am Tiger of the Wind! And I wont be beat by some shithead punk who just walks in and starts threatening  
to kill us all...! I'll break him down! Then maybe he'll learn not to FUCK WITH ME!!"  
  
"TIGER!!"  
  
Tiger sweatdropped.  
  
"Sorry, *coughs* got caught up in the moment."  
  
"It's alright. I'm sure we all feel the same way you do."  
  
Tiger grunted and nodded his head. He continued to track down Cutter, until they reached the temple. Tiger turned to the others.  
  
"In there."  
  
"All right, everyone. We have to be careful not to let him know we are around. Hare, do you think you could hear anything from  
here?"  
  
"I...can try. Yes, I'll try."  
  
Hare seemed to strain his ears for a moment. His eyes closed and he tightened his eyelids together, proving he was trying with  
all of his might. Then his eyes snapped open and he panted.  
  
"Did you hear anything?"  
  
"Yes. *Pant* I heard *pant* Holly saying "But you don't understand!" *Pant pant*"  
  
Hare swallowed hard.  
  
"*Pant* Then Cutter told her not to tell him what he does and doesn't know. *Pant*"  
  
Only Genki knew what that really meant.  
  
"Guys, it sounds like he's mad. We better be on our guard."  
  
Hare almost questioned him about what Cutter said, but decided against it. He knew it probably had some bad meaning to it and he  
really didn't want to see Genki in another of his moods.  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
Genki marched boldly into the temple, the rest of the monsters right behind him.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cutter, still dragging Holly behind him, continued his way through the temple until he reached a room with a panel in the center  
of it. He stood there and glared at it, before he turned to Holly.  
  
"Now what?"  
  
Holly looked at an inscription on the panel. It was written in an old language and was worn with age. She read it to herself.  
  
"Ishi nadiyo...uskito daha ni- you have to prepare a ceremony of some sort, but I can't make it out."  
  
"Well, I suggest you figure it out."  
  
Cutter sat down near the wall while Holly looked at the panel. She didn't know if this was the device to unlock Moo, or if it   
was some type of important record from the past. While she worked, she asked a question that had plagued her ever since she had  
met Cutter.  
  
"What is the deal between you and Genki?"  
  
She could almost hear Cutter grit his teeth and tighten his fists.  
  
"That's not of you concern."  
  
"Oh, but I think it is."  
  
Cutter glared at her, but after meeting her eyes, his expression relaxed somewhat.  
  
"I've lost everything to him. I wont lose you too. Even if that means killing you, and I don't want to do that."  
  
"Why? Why can't you t-"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it. Now, translate that slab before I get pissed."  
  
'Oh, but I can tell you what it is.'  
  
The two's expressions changed. Holly's turned to one of fear, while Cutter's was more of exasperation.  
  
"You could have told us sooner."  
  
'But that would have ruined the fun.'  
  
"...Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?"  
  
'I already know.'  
  
"Hmph. Well then, what do we do?"  
  
'You must concentrate on the slow and painful death of those you hate. Put your hands on the panel and press down while you think  
of this.'  
  
"Hmm...okay."  
  
Cutter walked over to the panel. He looked at Holly.  
  
"Stand over there," he said, making a gesture with his head. "So I can see you."  
  
She, reluctantly, did as she was told. Cutter placed his hands on the panel and closed his eyes. Thoughts of Genki dying slowly  
and painfully made him grin.  
  
Holly watched him. A blue light began to glow around him, and when she saw the grin, the light grew brighter. With the brilliant  
flash of white light that followed, the room almost seemed to disappear. When it reappeared, a black shadow towered over the room.  
Holly gasped.  
  
"Moo..."  
  
End chapter 5!  
  
It took FOR-EV-ER to get this up, I know! It took that long to finish. By the way, what Tiger was saying about Cutter, I was   
listening to Powderburn's "Now You Know." It will make a reappearance in the next chapter, The Battle. I think the title tells you  
what's going to happen...bwuhahahaha! *Cough* Got caught up in the moment again there. I'm gonna try to get chapter 6 up as SOON  
as possible, okay peoples? Arigatou! By the way, I made up the words Holly was translating. Ja ne and God Bless!  



	6. The Battle

All right! Last chapter! Sorry guys, but I've been REALLY busy with school, especially honor band try-outs.  
But if your confused about anything, this should clear it up.  
  
Disclaimer: The disclaimers are coming! The disclaimers are coming! Two arms! Two arms! They say I don't  
own Monster Rancher! AND THEY ARE CORRECT!!! AAAHHH!!! ... ::cough cough:: Sorry about that. Don't own  
the songs in here either.  
  
Monsters of a Different Kind  
Chapter 6  
By: Rei_Firestar  
  
The Battle  
  
"Moo..."  
  
Holly watched on in horror as Cutter continued the revival of Moo. A tear unconsciously ran down her face  
as she saw all of her pain and fears being reincarnated.  
  
"Cutter stop!"  
  
At first, she didn't know who screamed it. Maybe it had been her, she wasn't for sure. But then she saw  
Genki shoot forward and tackle Cutter. As soon as his hands left the podium, the blackness ceased.  
  
'Aw, damnit! Come ON, kid! Let me win for once!'  
  
You can guess who that was. (If not, I'll give you 3 guesses and the first two don't count.)  
  
"No way, Moo! (^_^ hee hee) We'll never let you win!"  
  
'Ugh, FINE then! Then I will send for my baddies to destroy you all!'  
  
With that, the temple began to shake.  
  
"RUN!!!"  
  
Everyone ran out of the temple. The temple's entrance was closed in almost as soon as the had got out.  
They were met with an army of baddies. There was silence until...  
  
"What are we going to do?!" Genki yelled.  
  
"Well, I don't know about ya'll, but I know where Holly and I are going!"  
  
Cutter grabbed Holly's wrist and drew his beloved gun once again. Cutter then winked and sang out (literally  
sang) the words "Hear the silence about to break, fear resistance when I'm awake!"  
  
He shot the nearest baddy and ran through the break in the resisting wall, only to have it close behind  
him. Holly's voice could be heard as he ran.  
  
"Not again!"  
  
"Holly!" The monsters and Genki cried. (Okay, so you don't get confused, I'm gonna call the good monsters  
'C5' for The Courageous Five. I know it's seven, but Genki's not a monster and Holly is gone.)  
  
The monsters charged the C5. And the battle began.  
  
"Genki! Get Holly!"  
  
He nodded and ran the direction Cutter had gone. From the group of monsters and the C5, a voice could be heard  
singing.  
  
"Oh, yeah! Bring it on! I see you're on your knees and you're begin to me, pleading! And now you've learned   
not to fuck with me! AAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!"  
  
The monsters (goodies and baddies) stopped what they were doing and sweatdropped. There was a total silence on the  
field now. Tiger blushed.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Cutter stop! Why are you doing this?!"  
  
"I already told you, Holly! I'm not going to lose you to him! I'll kill you if I have to!"  
  
"What do you mean lose me to him?!"  
  
Cutter had his hand on Holly's wrist and had been running until then. He stopped in the middle of a clearing and sat  
on a log, his hand still latched onto her wrist. She sat down too and his grip loosened.  
  
"I have lost everything to Genki. I will not lose again..."  
  
And guess who suddenly appears!  
  
"Cutter!"  
  
Without thinking, Cutter raised his gun and shot him. Holly screamed.  
  
"Genki!"  
  
She jerked out of Cutter's grip and ran over to him. He sat up, holding his bleeding abdomen. Holly dropped down on  
her knees and held him up by supporting his back.  
  
"Genki! Are you okay?!"  
  
"I'm fine...I think."  
  
"What do you mean, you think?!"  
  
Genki closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Genki..?"  
  
"Holly, I love you. I just found the courage to say it. And if I die, please remember that."  
  
Holly was struck dumb. She took a moment to understand what she was just told.  
  
"Genki...I love you, too. And I wont let you die."  
  
Genki smiled.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"Genki..."  
  
Holly and Genki looked up to see Cutter standing there, gun in hand.  
  
"Genki. You have taken everything important to me away. My brother, two of my friends, and my love."  
  
"Two friends?"  
  
"Miyako and Akiko. Akiko and I used to be best friends before you came along."  
  
"And Thomas's death wasn't my fault!"  
  
"YES IT WAS!! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!! Miyako's argument with Thomas was over you! She told him she had to take care  
of you! Then when he told her he needed her more than you did, she screamed that he didn't understand! (Think back to  
chapter 5.) It drove him to the point of insanity! AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW HE DIED!!!"  
  
"Yes I do! He shot himself!"  
  
"YEAH! BUT DID YOU KNOW MIYAKO AND I WERE THERE?!?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes! I watched my brother die! And I swore to God I would take your sister's life so YOU would understand what it  
was like! Thomas was my only living relative! AND IT WAS YOUR FAULT HE DIED!! NOW I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT IT WAS  
LIKE!!!"  
  
Cutter took his gun and emptied the chamber. The he picked up one bullet and put it in the revolving chamber. He spun it  
and looked Genki in the eye.  
  
"Thomas took your sister and placed her in his room. I peeked in a crack in the door. But he caught me and dragged me  
in the room as well. He sat us down and told us we were going to play a game of Russian Roulette. So he stuck the gun  
to each of our heads and pulled the trigger. Until he blew his brains out with the last chamber. And that's what we're  
going to do. Now, who wants to start?"  
  
"You're mad..."  
  
"No, Holly. I've seen the light. Now, go over there."  
  
He pointed to a spot about five feet to Genki's right. She moved over and sat in that spot, tears in her eyes. Cutter  
pointed the gun at Genki's head and pulled the trigger.  
  
"Genki!"  
  
Click  
  
"Well, that's number one..."  
  
Cutter pointed the gun to Holly and fired.  
  
Click  
  
He stuck the gun to his head and fired.  
  
Click  
  
"Hmm...now it gets interesting..."  
  
He pointed the gun to Genki.  
  
"Any regrets, Genki?"  
  
"No."  
  
Cutter smiled. Holly shut her eyes as the tears began to pour. Silently she prayed, 'Please not Genki. Please no...'  
  
Click  
  
Holly opened her eyes. The shot had not been fired. She let out a sigh of relief, only to be cut off by Cutter's voice.  
  
"Any regrets, Holly?" he asked as he cocked the hammer back.  
  
"No."  
  
"HOLLY, NO!!"  
  
Click  
  
Cutter's smile barely faltered.  
  
"It appears history will repeat itself...Genki, take good care of Holly and Akiko for me."  
  
Genki nodded.  
  
"Cutter stop!"  
  
He looked at Holly with tears in his eyes. Tears were in hers too.  
  
"Please don't be sad, Holly. I will be at peace, and so will you."  
  
Cutter smiled and pulled the trigger.  
  
BANG!  
  
The loud bang rocked the trees. But still the sun shined, though all seemed darker. The distant fightings of the C5 and Moo's  
baddies halted and the baddies shrank away to nothingness, because now the hate they feed on had disappeared. For a brief  
moment, the world stood at as standstill. Or so it seemed. The enemy was gone.  
  
Cutter had died.  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
**Epilogue**  
  
*Seven years later*  
  
Genki and Holly stood hand-in-hand in front of the shrines in front of them. They were carved from a dark granite. They were  
tall pillars that stood about five feet high. They were the grave shrines of Thomas and Miyako, and Cutter's true grave.  
  
"It's been seven long years and I still remember that day like it was yesterday."  
  
Genki ran a finger over the scar on his stomach that Cutter gave him that day.  
  
"I do too, Genki." Holly said quietly. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered what Cutter had told her only seconds before  
he died. Genki heard her sniffles and put his arm around his fiancé's shoulders.  
  
"Come on. We can't be late for the wedding. The guys would kill us."  
  
"Yeah...I'm surprised they remained human."  
  
"Well, Mocchi and Suezo did it so they could be together. Tiger didn't seem to like it at first, remember? Now he loves it!   
And Hare's gotten a lot of attention from the girls. And Golem really couldn't care less."  
  
"I agree..."  
  
They turned and walked away. As they walked, Genki (who is taller than Holly now, by the way) put a hand on her abdomen.  
  
"Ya know, Holly. We told them we would tell them what our son's name would be."  
  
They smiled at each other and kept walking. They both agreed on the name a long time ago.  
  
Yugo.  
  
  
The End!  
  
Yay! I'm done! In case you don't remember, Yugo was Cutter's real name. It was in chapter two. Anyway! I'm done! I hope  
you enjoyed my fic. BTW, the thing Cutter sang was from the song "Awake" by Godsmack. This chapter was pretty short, but  
I think it cleared up a lot of stuff. If not, I'm sorry. Thank you all for your reviews. Ja ne and God Bless! 


End file.
